With you I feel invincible
by bookGG
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei know each other and have been best friends since elementary school. What would happen when new feelings started developing not only in the freckled boy, but also in the ice king? You can find me as book worm at AO3
1. Routine

Yamaguchi ran as fast as he could from them, as his legs felt heavier and the floor hotter burning the soles of his feet. If only he could get to the bathroom quickly and lock it, so they would have no chance to hit him; however, Yamaguchi was at disadvantage, his clumsiness made him an easy target.

Just a few meters left ...

Suddenly he tripped over his laces, falling heavily to the ground, his arms ached and his jaw began to burn. The boy with the freckles was grabbed by the shoulders and that was when he felt pain in the stomach, the punch took the small amount of air he had left. Again his head was against the floor and looking at him from above the bullies were making disparaging comments about him while laughing, he could not take it anymore. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the next hit to come when an alarm sounded.

**6:02 A.M. **

Dreams like it still had the same effect on him even if it has been years since the bully cease. Yamaguchi Tadashi, with now 15 years old, ran his hands over his freckled face yawning while trying to forget the torment he went through during elementary school. If he keeps laying on bed thinking about it he would be late to meet with Tsukishima.

Tsukishima Kei, the only one who defended him from the insults, and who had become his only friend, his best friend. The "Glasses" transmitted an aura of confidence and security, and Yamaguchi felt unstoppable with him. Thanks to Kei his grades stopped getting worse since he was not bothered anymore so he was able to concentrate better in class ,things got better for him. Though at first the blond ignored him trying not to make such a big deal about it, the freckled boy was really grateful with him.

After he got ready, grabbed a toast and an apple from the kitchen's counter and said goodbye to his parents in less than fifteen minutes, Tadashi picked his bag up and ran towards a store which was near from both houses. He noticed that his friend was already there, hopefully not for a long time since they still have time for school.

"Good Morning, Tsuki." He greeted with smile and took a bite from the toast.

The inexpressive guy answered him with a 'tsk' observing him quietly. "Yamaguchi." He started. "Is that your breakfast?" If the answer was positive someone was getting in a huge trouble. Not only because breakfast is the most important meal of the day, also because the blond felt that he had to take care of him. They were friends after all, right? _Just friends…_

With a chuckle Yamaguchi nodded giving him an apologizing look. "Sorry, Tsuki. I didn't want to be late and just took this with me." He said and bit the toast again.

"At least drink some juice." The taller raised a brow and started searching into his bag for an extra bottle that his mother insisted he took with since they had volleyball practice after school. "Here, take it. And no objections. It's orange juice." He said, handing him the bottle as he started to walk towards the school. "You can drink it while walking." Tsukishima pointed out.

The beautiful silence that made them company during their walk was broke by a certain strawberry blond who catch them as he ran like if he was being chased by an animal. "Yamaguchi, Tsukishima! Good morning!" Hinata exclaimed, excited.

Kei would never understand why the dwarf felt way too happy about practicing volleyball, it was just a sport, sooner or later someone is going to replace them and all the glory that they made will be gone. He was just doing his older brother couldn't because there was no way that someone like him would lose against someone like Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata, why the rush? Are you racing against Kageyama again?" The shy asked as they made their way into school without noticing that the loud boy blushed slightly.

"N-Not really." Shouyou answered rubbing his neck. "I just wanted to get to the gym first."

"But, it still close and classes are about to start!"

"Pathetic." Tsukishima snickered and glanced at them before surreptitiously took the other by the sleeve and dragged him away from the whining bait who looked disappointed at the news. "We are going to be late if you keep talking with him."

"Sorry Tsuki."

He was the one who acted pathetic, something was bothering the unexpressive teenager and he needed to know what. Just the act of being near Yamaguchi made him felt strangely nervous and with the necessity of getting closer.

_Pathetic._


	2. Thoughts

Tsukishima hated when his older brother was right, especially when it was at things that he tried to avoid like having a crush. As soon as he was admitted into Karasuno High school, Akiteru started bothering him about his 'baby brother' growing right in front of his eyes and that sooner or later he would bring a beautiful and with huge patience girl, home so his family would make him feel embarrassed by showing her his baby photos. That's how Akiteru explained one day he finally got time from studying and visited his family.

The blond was in that stage of his life, but it was not a girl who he has a crush on...it's a boy. A freckled, adorable, sometimes insecure teenager who he has been his best friend for years. He couldn't accept it! It was not a 'crush', maybe some sort of confusion, Tadashi was like a brother and should stay like that. No matter how cute he looked when he tried his best at not being clumsy.

THIS…HAS…TO…STOP

Tsukishima Kei can't have a crush; those things are for idiotic people who think that their high school life would be like a shojo manga, though that didn't sound bad at all. He was beginning to annoy himself, besides it was more than obvious that Yamaguchi didn't return the feelings.  
>Well, how is he going to if he doesn't know how the blond feels?<p>

Stupid subconscious.

"Something wrong, Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked, sitting in front of him. "You seemed a bit annoyed. OH! Is it because Ukai sensei asked us to stay longer today?"

"Yamaguchi..."

"Yes. Tsuki?"

"Shut up." He sighed and opened his bento.

"Sorry, Tsuki." The freckled teenager smiled slightly and started eating too.

Classes are almost over and he has been spacing out during most of the time, almost gaining detention for not paying attention when the teacher called him more than three times. If he keeps in that way sooner or later his parents are going to be notified and he is going to get in big trouble, not because they would be mad or something like that…the reason was that if that happened, Akiteru would get worried, like older brother who treasures his 'baby' brother worried, and he would be more than sure that someone was the reason why he was acting in that way.

He hates when Akiteru is right…

"Tsuki..."

Kei looked at him; he actually seemed really concerned about him. "What is it?"

"Recess it's already over."

Crap.

Looking around the classroom he was the only one with his bento still open and half-eaten. This was not going well, where did the composure that characterizes him went? There was the huge need to calm down before doing something impulsive like kissing him.

Kissing him…

Not again.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi keeps asking, observing how he put his food away trying to keep his cool.

"I'm fine."

This is going to be a long day. At least the next classes were easy for him, with only copying what is on the board he will be okay. Having this kind of feelings was problematic and it needed a solution as soon as possible. Maybe he should analyze the pros and cons of this situation. It was more than obvious that the pros were more than the others, well...it's about Yamaguchi; there's nothing wrong with him.

He can't even believe what he was thinking.

Yamaguchi felt a bit nervous, maybe his friend hadn't notice, but he has been staring at him for almost ten minutes, what could he be thinking? Maybe he had something in his hair... He doesn't mind it, but it's getting worrying the way Kei was acting. It was not normal from him, he thought on talking with him but all that he receives as an answer is that he is fine. Still, Tadashi tries not to blush during classes as he feels his best friend's glance on his nape, they choose their seats and he agreed right away when the blond asked him if he wanted to sit in front of him.

Tadashi was way more open about his feelings than the blond, he knew and was sure that he what he felt for him was never going to be mutual. It was obvious, someone as great as him would never notice someone as lame as he was; besides they were both men. He couldn't hide the fact that the idea of confessing terrified him, what if he took it in the wrong way? The shy guy wouldn't be able to take the rejection well. Tsuki was his best friend; he prefers to keep being just that than knowing that the unexpressive guy would feel disgusted.

He couldn't lie to himself, it hurt.


	3. Looks

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for being in the gym?" Sugawara asked, walking into the room already with his practice clothes.

"Well, I'm not the one who has already changed." The captain pointed out with a chuckle. "Besides, I was just checking the court; coach Ukai said that we are having an intense practice today. I don't want anything to stop us from concentrating."

"You worry too much, Daichi." Whined the light color haired approaching him. "Exams are soon, you shouldn't stress with small things like Asahi sneezing because of his allergies. You are a good captain..."

"I suppose I am, it's just that the Spring Games are in a couple of months and we have to be better than eve-"

"We are getting better." Interrupted Koushi, placing his hands on the dark haired's shoulders. "You don't have to take all the responsibility, that's why I am the vice-captain." He whispered, leaning slightly.

"I don't know how I would handle everything without you." Sawamura tried to wrap his arms around the shorter teenager, but his hands stop him.

"No distractions, remember?" The vice-captain pulled away, sticking out his tongue. "Also, our kouhais are getting here really soon, especially Hinata and Kageyama." He smiled innocently as they heard some running outside the gym.

Sugawara Koushi was a total devil. Poor Daichi was still kiss deprived.

"Bakageyama, I'm going to win!" The red-haired exclaimed running as he was followed by the taller. "Victory is mine!"

"Shut up, Hinata! I'm already two races ahead."

Both scholars ran to the entrance having Hinata as a winner for less than a second. "Not anymore, just one more and we'll be tight." He said between tired gasps, looking at Kageyama who was laying beside him.

"Kageyama, Hinata. Early as always." Koushi smiled slightly at them, ignoring Daichi who was trying to catch his attention. "Could you help us bringing the balls from the storage room?"

Both players nodded at the same time, glaring at each other. A new competition was on. No matter how tired they seemed they ran towards the storage room. "They have a lot of energy, uh?" The third year mentioned and welcomed the manager who was bringing extra bottles with water.

"Let me help you Shizumi." Daichi offered taking most of them, looking at Suga for some kind of answer. "You know she knows, right?"

"I know." His boyfriend nodded and kissed his cheek." But not the others and no distractions." He grinned, taking some bottles with him and placed them in a bench.

If they keep running like a tiger were following them they wouldn't have any energy left for practice. Kageyama and Hinata rested leaning on the wall inside the room, the last one with his eyes close. "H-Hinata..." Whispered the setter, trying not to sound as nervous as he was. The bouncy teenager turned to him. "Yes?"

"…We have to hurry up!" Tobio pointed at what his senpai asked for to place his attention in other things. He thought about asking him to do anything together, maybe a movie or fast food; he didn't want to sound cliché, but couldn't imagine anything else to do with him…

Kageyama also thought on cuddling.

If Tsukishima could read his mind, he would call him pathetic.

Stupid puberty.

Walking towards the gym with his best friend, Tsukishima Kei was trying his best not to stare at his friend's butt, it was like the universe was against him because supposedly Yamaguchi wasn't able to train as he wanted to if he didn't use shorts. He wouldn't have cared mind years ago, but now…they were testing him. If Tadashi keeps distracting, because the blond is blaming the other for everything, everybody in the team would notice that something is going on into Kei's mind…and it is, Yamaguchi's butt to be exact.

They were welcomed by the rest of team as they started to receive instructions from the coach. "Let's start with 10 laps." Coach Ukai indicated, reading the statistics the sensei handed him. "Next receives and serves." He blew his whistle and the team started running.

"They are getting better, Ukai-kun." Smiled Takeda sensei and opened his guide about volleyball. "No one wants to lose his position."

"That's good. It's motivation and if we keep like this in our first game we are going to surprise even more." The coach grinned, this time they were going to win and have the opportunity of playing with Nekoma. It was on!


End file.
